Facts, Memories, Anecdotes
by cute0avrils2niall
Summary: New York, the concrete jungle, the land of the 70s glamor, the city of freedom. People say that when you're a newyorker everything is possible. Zayn, a star lost in the grey walls of New York. Craving for stimulus to appease his forlorn soul. Niall, a stripper who had lost it all, but hadn't lost it all. Looking out onto the world as if it was surreal. They met in the midst of the


A vibrant house emitted various beams of light upon the subdued lit street, contrary to the darkness behind the maroon lamb situated across. The site is filled with mixed cacophony of upbeat music from the radio and chattering reverberating throughout the premises. Teenagers milling and loitering about the pavement. Each with liquors, and cigarettes in their hand laughing hysterically with their peers as well as chatting endlessly about hassles. Occasionally at events like these, a couple or two snogging would senselessly on the cough, brats and girls would cheer enthusiastically for some kind of obnoxious game and the outcast who would idling awkwardly, pretending that they are waiting for a friend.

Niall is not an outcast though, he HAD been waiting for a friend, his brother. But it seemed like the party had tempted him to left poor Niall all by himself. The blond couldn't really blame his brother for that, after all it's not his fault that Niall is a loner.

So he did what he usually did, nervously stare the cup in his hand or relocated once or twice. But after a long time without the sight of his brother. He decided it would be best to go out for some fresh air, so he did, in the back of the house, right where the creepy warehouse situated.

Despite the suspicious setting that might frighten other, to Niall the place was a fairly good spot, a favorable condition for solitude. No one to disturb him, the noise was relatively less deafening, it was something that Niall usually relish in, peace and loneliness.

Niall leaned into the side of the warehouse, he tucked his shirt tighter into his body as the sheer cold began to intensify. Gosh he wished he was home right now coiling himself under the thick blanket rather than to dwell here in the freezing cold of September.

Suddenly, a mixture of laughter broke into the air, Niall lifted his head to spot a group of kids latching onto each other saunter into the backyard, throwing their head back from laughing and shoving each other playfully.

" hey I'm gonna head here for a cig, don't mind me" a raven hair lad signal his departure from the group.

" yeah don't give head without me" a girl quickly retorted with a repartee the group started to laugh frantically.

" I won't" the male chuckle and swivel his feet to head to the warehouse, reached to where Niall at.

Niall's sight followed the male, immediately realized that the person was gonna head near. He quickly tore his eyes away from the person's direction. The blond was not really good with people, generally, so the idea of being close to someone or even engage in a conversation with them is terrifying.

As the figure chose to be right next to Niall. The blond swallowed nervously, he attempted to surreptitiously scrutinize the male. He was a fairly lean man with a dark leather jacket draped over his back. His hair was pitch black, gleamed slightly, strands of it cascade from his forehead to the back of his neck. Stubbles scattered alongside his cheekbone down to his chin, his skin possess the terracotta shade, tinted by the luminous hue radiated from the party.

" Big party ey"

Niall was perplexed, he stalled a bit at the random comment but then quickly compensated with a feigned excitement "ye..yeah.. a little bit crowded really"

Despite the effort, his dialogue came out intelligible, merely audible and he was unsure if he should repeat it or not but decided against it.

The other male didn't seem to care much though, he then deftly drew out a fag while his other hand held a pocket lighter to lit it up. After the cigarette is ignited, he inhaled it with a long hissing sound, held the substance in his mouth for a long moment before discharge a burst of smoke into the cold autumn air. Niall watched it lingered there for a moment illuminated the sparkling light behind with a bokeh effect before dispersed into the freezing gust.

"So i haven't seen you round in school"

Distracted by the person action, Niall blushed at his reverie then quickly replied. "uhm.. I'm not really popular in school"

"really, a person as cute as you, you must be kidding me"

Niall blushed harder at the statement as he turned away from the boy's sight. It was the first time that a person calls him something nice other than his brother, it was truly bliss. At school people would just choose an easy approach and call him blond or backpacker, sometime horrible names like fag or shit was reckoned as usual. If not for particular occasions like helping teachers or showing new kids around, people would rarely learn his name. Name. Name. Right, I haven't got his name.

" What's your name anyway" It was sudden. The other male asked him out of the blue almost as if he could recite Niall's thought.

"uhm.. my name is Niall" De javu. The male hesitantly answered.

"Zayn"

"Yeah um...i know i was in your class once"

"Really" The male arched his eyebrow at the blond words, lifted the cig to take another drag.

"Yeah uhm i was at the back of the class so it's not your fault that you didn't notice me"

"Well now i want to know you" the sentence was followed by a billow of gas, the male then turned his head to set his gaze on his company "Tell me Niall why did you come to such dreadful place "

"You mean the party, uhm...It is final year so i suppose i should enjoy it while it last'

" And it was in fact the opposite" Zayn smirked.

Niall gave himself a self deprecating chuckle before reply with a slight yeah.

"I hate people too you know so we're like on the same page here"

"Really, that is" Niall clear his throat" a little surprise to be at least" He paused a moment then tentatively continued "I assume people like you usually enjoy crowd"

"People like me are you stereotyping me" He grinned with amusement

"No" The mirth was fairly contagious as Niall began to curve his lips instinctively. He tried to suppress it to finish his speech "I mean that extrovert like you are comfortable in crowd"

"Extrovert? I'm barely even one, there're times I indulge a bit of solitude here and there"

"I don't seem to see you by yourself often"

" Yeah well maybe that's why I want it, like sugar, eat them, yeah great, eat them alot, yeah thank you for diabetes"

That was enough for Niall to crack a smile, he lifted his hand by instinct to stifle the potential laugh, his blond strands falling off as he lowered his head instinctively. Niall's interest for Zayn's terrible joke inexplicably prompted a smirk on Zayn face, his eyes followed the blond movement as his smile got wider.

" yeah well I like sugar" a fragment of the giggle still loomed in his voice. Niall used his hand to brush the threads from his eyes.

" oh so you're a sweet tooth ey? might have guessed it cause you're blond"

"that's stereotype" a smile still somehow linger on the boy face.

"it's true in your case though"

The males relished in the autumn gust, smiling radiantly with each other even with the coldness linger around them. Their chemistry was immediate, reigning like bursting fire. It unveiled their impulsivity, stripping any form of inhibition, turning their heart to each other despite the dread of a stranger and letting them explore whatever they possess in their soul.

Zayn's smile began to falter, his eyes fixate onto the blond as a pair of blue one gawped up his own, eyebrows furrowed curiously, suddenly the atmosphere shifted into a rather strange one, the one that Niall had never experience before, a bizarre territory, his heart palpitated, stomach fluttered, breath caught in the throat. He was not stupid enough to not know what this is, it just that the thing never occurred to him with this proximity before, he was curious... to say the least, an innocuous creature exposed to a haven of forbidden fruits.

Niall's breath hitched as Zayn started to close the gap between the two, he arrayed his face to fit the blond so that their noses won't get in the way. In that moment of dismay, Niall shut his eyes tightly, and squeeze his fist trying to calm himself down in the prospect of the kiss. Will it gonna be like how Greg described it, with all that firework and explosion, Niall doubted that, but he still somewhat hope that it stayed true to its title, an epitome of love, such thing that can change the world.

" Wooo backyard party hoes"

A series of laughter and shouting abruptly invaded the backyard, brought along a number of people from the house out to fill in the lot.

Despite the commotion, Niall was remained oblivious, overwhelming by the situation. Though time passed nothing came. The blond was in worry, he opened his eyes to inspect but was immediately blush by what in front him. A group of drunk and high adolescents gather across the yard jumping and dancing vehemently, hollering profanity with liquor spilling in their hand.

He looked at Zayn as he saw his acquaintance gleaming amusingly before suggested him loudly " Do you want to get out of here"

"yeah," Niall shouted loudly to get his voice through the deafening music, his face still ragingly blush.

"Okay, There's a room at the end of the second floor go there, I'll go to the kitchen first to pick up some beer " He then threw his cigarette onto the ground, and stepped on it to extinguish the smoldering end.

Niall agreed, then tried to jostle through the throng of sweaty people, trodden briskly with his tiny body through the possible gap. Since people are already limp from the stimulants, it was fairly easy for him to scramble through them.

When Niall reached the second floor he saw the room that Zayn directed him was a bit back in the recess of the house. Light beaming symmetrically from the side of corridor guided Niall to the destination. Inside the aforementioned place was an organized accommodation, there're pictures of a girl hanging across the room as Niall assumed that this was her. He nervously sat on the edge of the lavender sheet, twisted his foot and swung it back and forth in anticipation. Not long after that Zayn arrived with a beer crate.

"Beer?"Zayn handed the beer in Niall's direction.

"Nah I'm not much of an alcohol person"

"you said it yourself that it's final year, enjoy it while it last, so come on, don't be shy"

Niall had never touched a drop of alcohol in his life. He had always been a compliant son. Never done anything against his parent will. And drinking was one of those restrictions.

"Come on Niall, don't look at it like that, it won't bite I promise" Zayn had his tone modulated, used the cool tin to prod Niall cheek hoping to incite some responses.

Niall's face loosened up a little at the quip, his lips curved up in amusement as the acquiesced to Zayn's persuasion by reluctantly reached for the beer which Zayn was more than happy to give him.

Niall opted to smell it first before tentatively brought the cool material to his lips for a small sip. The liquid was a mixture of sour and bitter, immediately made his face contorted in the distastefulness. The boy suppressed his urge to spit the beverage by tightened his lips tightly and then forced it down his throat.

"come on drink more I didn't bring it here just for you to taste it didn't i"

Niall looked at him hesitatingly, he was still disgusted by the taste of the drink, his mind twirling around from the post coldness and the foreign flavor. A second time was not a thing that he could be ready for.

"Can we like do this another time"

"Niall... no one like beer the first time, you have to get to know it first, now drink it"

He eyed Zayn suspiciously, then back to the can in his hand before brought it up to sip another sip, this time longer than the first one in notion of wanting to finish the liquor in one go. After the initial sip, the taste gradually got better as he became used to the bitterness of the beverage, the yeasty and the malty were more visible, despite still tasting a bit revolting it was a drinkable substance.

"Yeah so like when my sister used the bathroom she yelled LUKANGYINGYA and my mother immediately dashed to the door just to yell back YOU'RE ADOPTED"

Followed that is a series of laughter, each sound more intermittent and colorful than the last, resonated in the empty lit room, filling it with some sense of sincere hospitality. On the bed there're 2 people giggle hysterically at each other, hand splayed across the bed unconsciously invaded the other space in the process. Both of them was experiencing alcohol's euphoria, the substance freed them from mundane reality, their inhibition dissipated as their impulsivity surged.

"Man i wish i had parents like you" The blond voice seemed dazed as he uttered those words.

"How so?"

"You don't know man, They're just... just so" The male stalled to find the appropriated word "Strict, it like Christianity is inherently engraved in our gene, and we're imposed to follow god path"

"Wait so you're Christian" The other boy jovially interrupted the speech, his smile still had not subsided on his face.

"Yes, and it is so annoying like you can not do anything because apparently "God is watching", yeah I guess that it's good to have something to believe in but gosh why do they have take it so explicitly "The blond halt as he stared up at the ceiling pensively, thinking about something that had been bothered him for a very long time " sometimes I think that if I had better parents would I have a more better life"

"wow wow easy there" His company quickly propped up to have a better view of him.

"No it's true I'm not some angsty depressed kid, I'm fully sane to know that they are impeding me"

"Well they do suck as I heard from you, but just think it this way with almost half of a year later and we would be graduate, and boom no parent complication for you"

"Yeah, I was hoping for that" The golden-haired male raised his lips a little in beatific expression.

"And you're gonna get that soon"

Niall smirk got wider as his hope for exemption was on the near horizon, he had always been dreaming about moving to the next city, to enjoy true liberty, to venture under Brooklyn like so many poets had done, or to hitch a lift for an endless ride from Battery to holy Bronx, gosh he dreaded to go Lexington Avenue famous place of Marilyn picture. It can be that of the inebriated liquid, but inside Niall's head, endless images of bustling streets and vibrant light spectrum kept repeating itself in his mind, burning like the faded glory and glamor of the vintage culture.

"You know talking isn't all that hard like I imagine" The blond given out a relieved sigh.

Zayn chuckle lightly at that sentence " Don't tell me your a virgin"

Niall stayed quiet for a moment, no denial nor justification, just utter silence.

"Oh my god, Niall you are a virgin"

"Is it really that important" He furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah it is, I bet you don't even watch porn"

And then that absence of sound return induced a tainted dark shade of red on the blond face.

"oh dear Niall" Zayn fell back onto the bed, tried to stifle his laugh.

"What? My mom said that is bad for kid"

That seemed to set Zayn to a full giggling convulsion, his body constricted instinctively as he put his hands on his stomach due to the ache from laughing.

"It's not that funny" But Zayn still hadn't done with laughing, he then shoved his face in the pillow in attempt of suppressing his laughter. "hey stop laughing it's not funny"

Zayn convulsion gradually diminished, as he quickly turned his head to the blond "you know what? how about we do it right here"

"what do you mean?'

"You know what I mean, like do it right here"

It didn't take Niall any more clarification to understand Zayn's innuendo, his face turned full on blushing due to his company's bluntness, Niall didn't expect it to progress so quickly, the last minutes they were just acquaintances and the next they were already on the edge of making love.

"Come on, you said that your parents reign have nothing on you right? so what the point of keeping virginity"

"It's not like that... I'm not..."

"Gay...we're just on the verge of kissing back there and you said you're not gay"

"No.. it just...i'm not ready"

"C'mon if you're not ready for this then how can you be ready for what's out there when you're on your own" Zayn helped himself up with his elbow then rolled over to pin Niall under his body " I'll do all the work"

Flabbergasted by the other male action, Niall went terribly blushing. He turned his face from the person above. He was tipsy, yes, but he still possessed a proportion of sanity in his head and he was sure that this was too sudden. But, a part of him was also painfully curious, like the inquisitive Pandora tempted by the jar. He had always been raised with chastity thus the deprivation of obscenity was definitely not helping his raging hormones.

Zayn acknowledged the meekness exuded from the blond, his face was rosy, he was instinctively bit his lips in contemplation. The scene was nothing but tantalizing to the boy.

The male became impatience, he started to snaked his hand down to Niall groin, caressed Niall tenderly with intent to arouse. Zayn then dropped his face down, peppered pecks across the side of Niall's cheekbone, his other arm came up aimlessly to massage Niall chest making the blond whimpered in the process.

At this point Niall didn't know what to do anymore, he was ambivalent, his mind was vague from the ethanol, there was no rationality left. Zayn on the other hand reckoned that as consent then dipped his lips down further to his throat while intensified his force, making wet path up and down the skin. His hand began work harder on Niall bulge, occasionally squeeze it to incite Niall's reaction.

In the midst of heat, the wetness unexpectedly stopped, the commotion from above disappeared. Niall tentatively slitted his eyes open, the sudden brightness blinded him in the process. Slowly the sight of Zayn frantically taking off his shirt became clearer in his vision. And without any warning, he forcefully turned Niall over, ripped his pant down his knee.

Sensed the violence manifested in his company's action, Niall terrified. He attempted to move his body.

"Zayn I'm not comfortable" But his voice came out hoarse and inaudible.

The other boy didn't seem to care his hand began to slide under Niall to work on his chest, his lips continued to nip Niall back, making him gasped when Zayn had his teeth scraped the blond skin.

"Zayn i don't think i like this" Niall tried his best to give out a clear statement, the pressure seem to draw him out of his fuzzy state.

"Shh don't worry you will feel good later I promise" He then used his hand to array his genital over Niall bum, pressing it against the entrance.

"C'mon Zayn i'm not kidding" The blond attempted the second time to wiggle out of Zayn grasp, but only to be rendered as feeble as Zayn grip hardened in the moment, the boy heave his breath over Niall neck. He thrust his hip forcefully into Niall, making the boy whimpered in surprise.

"It's gonna be painful at first but it'll get better by time" Zayn voice started to become hush and hazy.

Niall fear escalated, he didn't know what to do, his mind was whirling in chaos. He struggled against the person's strength but were immediately forced back down as Zayn continued to humped with more vigor.

"Zayn I'm scared" the voice came out as a desperate plead, a pair of blue eyes on the verge of bursting tears sparkling under the subdued light.

"Shhh.. It's gonna be okay"

Zayn's tone began to fade, everything contorted into the blurry light.

And then there was only pain, utter pain, pain like Niall had never felt before. Bitter, excruciating torment wedged him down. It's like darkness, a pitch black void formed itself all over the petrified boy, threaten to take away his breath and engulfed him in its surge of agony. He tried his best to stay on the surface, used all his strength to swim toward the light and stay awake in turmoil, but there was no light, he was just swimming aimlessly into the night, though it didn't have anything on him, he still kept swimming in determination, determination that there was a light, he just didn't reach the place that he can see it yet. 

" I remember when I was a child I had an accident.

It was when I helped my father with the roof

And somehow in my little excursion, I slipped on the gutter and fell off and onto the solid ground.

Pain... was the only thing at that point.

Utter misery that made my eyes swell up with tears.

But... the pain was just an ephemeral sensation.

Lasting enough to incite my parents' compassion.

Soothing whatever that was antagonizing me.

"Apathy is the second phase of suffering"

That what Viktor issued in his greatest work.

Though I have never endured such pain.

I have a hunch that

At that point.

That pain will not be just an illustration anymore."


End file.
